Remember Me
by TheSlytherinPrincess013
Summary: Just a thought that popped into my head... Snape is very ooc, but I see him acting like this if he was in this situation, and forming the bond he would have with her.
1. Chapter 1

**_OOPS... Confusing the names... Working on two stories... Sorry for the confusion everyone... ^^' I really need to proof read for errors better lol_**

"She'll remember me. We made a promise, Potter, she never breaks her promises. So what she doesnt remember her familiar? I wouldnt want to remember Crookshanks either!" Everyone stared at him as he laughed nervously. "No... She'll remember me... She HAS to.. She just has to... I even brought her favorite flowers to help! See? Rainbow roses... Took me awhile to make... She'll remember me you'll see!" Severus practically yelled as he took the roses and entered the room with confidence, though one couldn't help but wonder, was he trying to convince everyone out in the waiting room, or himself?

"Do you think Hermione will remember him?" Draco asked no one in particular, fearing the response he'd get, but hoping someone around him still believed that Severus could trigger her memory recall.  
>"I dont know... But for his sake... I hope she does." Everyone nodded and murmured their agreement to what Ginny said. Silent hopeful eyes watched as he disappeared into the room to find out his future.<p>

* * *

><p>As Severus opened and closed the door to enter, the soft 'click' echoed through out the room. Hermione was sleeping in her bed. The TV, that they had somehow got to work in here (Severus never cared for electronics), on in the background playing "Everyday Life". He couldn't help but smile to himself.<p>

'Hermione hates this show. The remote must be out of her reach and she had no choice but to watch it.' He thought with a smile, but worry and fear took over as he looked and saw that the remote was right next to her on the bedside table. Easily within arms reach.

'Must've came on after she fell asleep' He tried to tell himself, tried to will himself to believe. He looked around the room to see if there was any personal effects there, something to show that she was still the girl he loved. See if there was something... some item... that she couldn't go without. There were the usual things: Blankets, a plant, tissues, the TV up in a corner (ok that's not usual, but for her it is), an emergency button, but nothing she wouldnt be able to go without. Her stuffed dog, that he won for her back when she insisted they went to that blasted fair together, was not there. She always took it with her to St Mungo's, or anywhere that made her feel uncomfortable. Her bracelet, that her mother gave her from her trip to Egypt, wasnt on her wrist. She said it was uncomfortable, but she wore it because it was from her mother. While he was lost in his thoughts he didnt notice that someone was waking up.

"Hello? Was I sleeping? I'm sorry. It's just so boring here, theres nothing to do but watch tv." Hermione sleepily said while rubbing her eyes.

'Well at least she hasnt lost her kindness' Severus thought with a hopefull smile. He turned around so Hermione could see his face. He saw her own face light up, and his heart swelled with joy.

"Those flowers are beautiful! I didn't know they could grow like that! How would they grow rainbow roses, all colors swirled like that? Are they for me? They are the most gorgeous I've ever seen! Who are you? Oh my, where are my manners? Hi! I'm Hermione! Who are you?" Hermione said with a smile and held out her hand for Severus to take. All in a second his world fell around him. She didn't recognize him. She really didn't know who he was. He could feel his heart shattering and breaking as he took her hand.

"Hi Hermione, I'm... Severus... Snape... Yes, the roses are for you. They... They were... your favorite. Here let me put them in a vase for you." Severus tried as hard as he could to keep his voice calm and straight. He would not let her see him cry. Not now. He grabbed a vase and put the flowers and water in it. He could not keep it in for much longer, he could feel the tears about to brim over his eyes.

"Severus, are you ok?" Hermione said concern laced in her voice. That was it. That was what set him off. He couldnt hold them back anymore. The tears started to fall before he could stop them.

"I'm sorry 'Mia. I have to go." He wiped his eyes with his sleeve, and ran towards the door. He quickly left and sprinted to the apparition point, ignoring the questioning looks from all their friends.

Hermione sat on the bed in her hospital room confused. Why did he run out of here? What did she say? Was he ok? Did she do something wrong? But most importantly, why did he call her 'Mia'? And why did it feel so... Natural?


	2. 6 years later

_**6 Years Later**_

Snape was walking around the annual fair this new town had every year. Well, 'new' to him anyways. Traveling for the past 6 years, he took every opportunity to go to a fair. Any fair really. To relive the memories he had of her there. She doesn't remember him, and even still it breaks his heart even more.

He never did anything at the fairs. Never went on any rides, or played any games. He just... Relived that night every time.

Tonight was no different. He stood in front of the ferris wheel, remember his and Hermione's ride on one. He was pulled out of his thoughts though by a small tug at his coat. He looked down to see a boy with black hair and bright brown eyes. His heart clenched in his chest.

"What is it child? Do your parents normally let you walk up to strangers?" Snape sneered not looking at the small boy.

"N-no sir... I just... I lost my mummy... She- she told me if that happens go to the person that makes me feel safe." The boy looked up at him, his small hand still holding Snape's coat.

"Your mother probably meant someone who works here, or someone in uniform. NOT a stranger, child!" Snape looked down angrily at the boy and saw tears swimming in his eyes. Instinctively he bent down and picked the small boy up holding him close to calm him.

'What in Circe's name am I doing?!' The thought kept bouncing around.

"I- I could feel your... your power... You're very powerful... I feel sfe with you, you can protect me till mummy finds me." The child snuggled into Snape's neck and continue to cry softly.

Snape stiffened. This small boy can sense his magic? But that must mean he's magical... 'I wonder if his mother knows..'

"Xander! Xander honey where are you! You know mummy doesn't like to play hide and seek at the fairs!" A gentle voice reached the ears of the young boy and the older man. The child's head shot up.

"Mummy! Mummy! Over here!" The child, Xander, called out. Quickly Severus tried to put the child down, not knowing how the mother would react to a stranger holding her baby, not to mention the father would probably try to kick his arse too.

"Oh Xander, there you- Oh hello sir! Do I... know you?" The woman stopped and looked at Severus.

Severus looked from the child to his mother, and froze.

"Her- Hermione?"

"Mummy! This man is very strong! I can feel his power! It's just like yours mummy! And he even looks like me! See? he has my hair!" The child smiled at his mother, seemingly at ease now that she was here.

'How can this be...?!' Snape blacked out just after Hermione took her son from his arms.


End file.
